Bella's Trouble
by Confuzld
Summary: Bella has always been different, but going to Forks where she is adopted by Charlie and she isnt the only one older than she looks. Having been kicked out of boarding school what could Forks students possibly have to offer her. Non canon pairings.
1. Lets Focus On Me

I looked up at the quaint two storey house that would now be my home. I sighed thinking of how I got into this mess.

_Flashback _

_My head was throbbing, didn't help much when I tried to look up._

"_Isabella Swan. MY. OFFICE. NOW." Jeez what did I do now? _

_I looked around me and I became pretty obvious then down at myself, I giggled nervously up at Headmistress Carter. She was not amused. I grabbed the long shirt I had been using as a pillow, got up off the grass and pulled the shirt over my head to cover my barely covered body and ambled like the hung-over mess I was .It didn't help that I was still a bit out of it from all the dope coursing through me. This was noticed by my pissed headmistress honestly I could see the steam from her ears._

_Yesterday was fun; I found out that I was failing Spanish so I decided to celebrate with my chums in this all girls boarding school. I would probably have a good reputation if I wasn't there. Anyway I couldn't have fun without my boys, and boys weren't allowed in the building so we had a party outdoors. _

_The gardener Bob whom had been my friend due to the fact he's had to wake me up more than a couple of times, probably wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I had started a few bonfires and emptied at least five plant pots for home mad bongs well I made Cassy do that. _

_Yeah while I was going over the night's fun, Miss Carter was telling me off. She was fuming because while she was rolling out the charges I had this shit eating grin plastered on my plastered face. I went out bouncing then everything she said hit me like a ton of bricks. _**Trespassing. Vandalism. Drunken disorderly. Disruption of the peace. Excessive drug use. Bad influence. Supporting underage sex. Stealing. Tasteless clothes. Body Sneaking out. Extreme bad language. Lack of respect. Grand theft auto. Divulging vulgar behaviour. Expulsion.**

_Shit shit shit bullocks. My current family said another thing and I'd be gone and I'm pretty sure getting expelled from a really expensive prestigious boarding school that was meant to 'sort me out' was a bad thing. Great. Now I have to go find another bunch of idiots to foster me. Wait I've run out of time the social services in England think I'm eighteen so now I'm a nomad. Yay. _

_End of Flashback_

It didn't work out like that the last place I moved to caught on that I was a minor living my myself so had me put up for adoption seeing as I have no parents. Now I am amazed that I got adopted quickly especially since I was named a 'problem child with bad behaviour'.

Now me – Isabella – well that's quite complicated, um I'm a half vampire my dad, Peter was a vampire but before he was turned was in love with my mother Charlotte and one day she was pregnant with my older sister Rachel, she lived through the pregnancy and had me and Hudson my twin brother even though he looks more like Rachel than me. We were all happy only Hudson had venom but we could live on both blood and food so the bloodlust didn't bother us much. In the late eighteen hundreds our village was attacked by an army of newborns they killed Hudson, Mum and Rachel without hesitation I only got away because they couldn't kill me and I kept on killing them effortlessly – due to my power I'm apparently quite powerful Dad always said so because my power was to control fire. Hence fire doesn't hurt me so I'm an immortal if I get completely changed – no one wants to, they're scared because I would be more powerful – but right now if someone snaps my neck I'm dead. It would take allot to do because of my vampire side but still not impossible.

I can live normally as my skin doesn't sparkle enough to be noticed by the human eye. After the attack I had to change my diet to mainly animal blood seeing as I was too scared to leave the forest to hunt or buy food. I stuck to the forests' for about ten years. Then I moved around a bit, travelled, ended up in England but now…

Now I am on a trial period with my – if this works out – foster parent, Charlie Swan. I found it really strange that he would want me due to the problem child label I had going and the fact he was Chief of police for this rainy town named after cutlery. If it wasn't for the fact I had nowhere else to go I would be out of here as fast as possible.

I was pulled out of my reverie by Charlie coming out on the porch and looking at me like I was a nutter for standing in the rain with five huge suitcases just staring at the house.

"Hey, Isabella come in let me help with your stuff"

"It's Bella and thanks" I could take them in but that wouldn't look exactly normal, a seventeen year old couldn't do that in one go. We went up to the house it wasn't small like it looked from the outside. There was a normal size fancy kitchen, big dining room, office, and a big arse living room with tons of couches and a huge flat screen embedded in the wall on top of an electric fire. Downstairs, through a door that looked like a cupboard-under-the-stairs-thing, was basically just a big wreck room awesome sound system and Cd's lined a whole wall the other was lined with fifteen electric les Paul guitars, two classic acoustics' and three bass'. Finally we lugged all my junk up to the top floor which was mine as Charlie's was downstairs next to the office. My room was huge a bay window seat overlooking the drive and the sitting room across the hall had a balcony looking out back. Hmm there was a tree right next to the balcony but underneath was Charlie's window. So it will have to be tricky and have to jump down from the bay window. Anyway my room was awesome Charlie said that it used to be his daughters before she died in a car crash when his ex, her mother, left and ploughed into a truck. That's all I got out of him on the subject, when mine was broached and I didn't answer he left so I could get sorted and make the room mine.

After shoving all my crap into the walk in wardrobe I went around with the boxes of stuff I liked and scattered them around making the room more roomy. It was huge especially compared to when I had to share with seven other girls, in the boarding rooms. But now I could put anything I like on the walls have my own furniture – first, though I had to _get_ some furniture and other shit for decorating.

Dinner was…interesting to say the least. Pizza on the couch in front of the massive TV watching football. I decided that I would need to brush up on my cooking skillz 'cause I'm not eating take out until I leave. Forks was a good place, the forest was big enough for me to hunt in but it reminded be of England. I might not have been a very disciplined person there but it grew on me and I miss the rainy island.

Charlie wasn't bad either, he didn't hover he let me be and didn't feel the need to fill the time with useless chatter. Yeah I think I'm going to enjoy my time in Forks. I thought he was going to be all strict but so far he hasn't mentioned it and I'm safe.

Or not.

"Bella I know why you get kicked out of your old school and I'm not telling you to stop everything. Don't get lung cancer. Yeah and I don't want to know if your doing anything you shouldn't or anyone on my team 'Kay"

"Yeah sure Charlie" I was amazed the 'talk' got left out – but glad extremely glad. I got up to walk away with the dishes but…

"Oh yeah. I don't approve but be safe" Dear God you hate me don't you?

"Um yeah. I'm gonna go for a walk if you don't mind" please let me go this is so awkward. Thankfully he looked just as embarrassed as me. He nodded then zoned out as the break ended and the game started up again.

When I was outside I saw the house was the only one on this road, which was being attacked by trees. I strolled into the woods far enough from any peering eyes and broke into a light run or fast sprint or slow jog depending on what species you are. I came to a stop at a huge clearing in the middle there was groove looking an awful lot like a baseball pitch I think I mean it looks a bit like a rounder's pitch 'cause of the bowlers and batters squares. I got my silver iPod out of my back pocket and start listening to 'Fire Starter' by Prodigy, I find it funny how I like this song and how it fits me apart from the crazy bit – well ish. I lied down while putting the buds on full blast. When I have my music on, even though I have great hearing and this volume would burst average vampires ear drums, this is one of the few times I am glad I'm weird. I had closed my eyes when Breaking Benjamin's 'So Cold' came on and that was about two hours ago.

Right now I was listening to 'Just a Little Girl' by Amy Studt which was a quite song so when I heard the almost none existent patter of feet I jumped and was about to run when they entered the clearing. Vampires – lucky me they were on the start of their hunting trip. Two of them extremely beautiful, both looked to be in their late teens. The girl was a tall statuesque blonde with haunting black eyes and devilishly straight and perfect features. The boy was just as tall with a slight build and dark reddish bronze hair, obnoxiously beautiful and extremely thirsty. Guess this lot liked testing their boundaries. Fuckers - that's how innocents get killed, they were in the forest so I'm guessing their veggie.

I had looked at them for a mere second before turning away, if they thought I saw them they had no excuse as to why they were in a forest running around in expensive clothes. So I played my part of the dim human that I was meant to be and went on looking around giving them the chance to slip away a fed on the forests inhabitants.

I heard a boyish chuckle and the blonde ego-killer sigh before spitting out "Stupid Human" and darting back into the forest to make their eyes become the warm topaz if they were veggies as I hoped.

Glances down at my iPod I sighed noticing the time and the low battery sign in the corner of the screen. I hopped up, spread my senses to make sure I had a clear getaway and tore out of the field. I was on Charlie's I mean my front lawn in five minutes having arrived silently and not wanting to give the man a heart attack I made my footsteps respectfully heavy and marched toward the front door grabbing the key that was noticeable to my sensitive eyes and unlocked the door before entering and closing it with a heavy thud.

"Bella?" uh who else could it be, the door was locked.

"Yeah, it's me Charlie" I said walking into the living room to see him sprawled out watching TV "Rugby?" I asked it didn't look like it but I didn't see what else it could be. I really need to catch up on American sports.

Charlie laughed "No this is Football"

"Huh?" I asked looking at the screen expecting the tall posts to turn into a goal.

"Oh sorry. I guess it is like rugby but we call it football over here in the states"

"So what do you call Football?"

"Soccer"

"And baseball is rounder's but you can drop the bat" I nodded my head slowly understanding. It's amazing sometimes even with my college level brain I can be really slow – I think it's a side effect of all the crap I do. He scratched his head probably having not heard of rounder's.

"You said its like Rugby can you tell me about how to play?" We would need to stop being awkward and I figure now is as good a time as any. So why not talk about something he likes – sport.

The night was actually fun, in the build up to the game which you don't really need to pay attention to I leant all about 'Football' offense, defence, tackles, penalties, scoring, championships. When the game came on I was rooting for Charlie's team and actually shouted when the ref booked our guy. **(A/N No idea what I'm going on about)**

I crawled into bed. After the came we had bonded a little, I had found out that Charlie had already enrolled me in Forks High and I would be starting tomorrow. I didn't mind much, I was used to attention good or bad reasons I was constantly swamped with it truth be told I love it. I love the way I can get people to stare. Maybe that's the way I act the way I do, to get attention – jeez I'm going all Dr Phil on myself. I need to get out more. Ha I thought to myself if I got out anymore I'd be in space. With that thought in mind I drifted into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	2. School Makes Me Throw Up A Little

I woke up to the shrill screaming of my soon-to-be-ex alarm clock, the rain pelting the roof and the rattling windows. I yawned and stretched looking at my clock, 5:00 am, huh; I don't usually sleep so more than five hours a night as it seems excessive. I was happy when I looked outside as I noticed the cloud cover. I didn't have an alibi and if it was sunny, although I don't look like I have diamonds embedded in my skin, I do look like a glittery weirdo if you look close enough. Also if the vamps I saw yesterday aren't nomads I'm fucked when the sun comes a shinning.

I sighed I might like overcast but this rain just wasn't going to let up. Great now I'm going to have to stock up on waterproof make up and acquire an umbrella. I dashed into the shower 'if I'm going to have to walk I better get a move on'. Letting the scorching water sooth my cool skin and ease my tensely knotted muscles. I was looking forward to school, as it'll give me something to do, but then those two beautiful faces flashed through my head and make me queasy.

I left for school an hour later, having jumped for joy and squealed like the teenager I'm supposed to be, when I saw the purple and black Kawasaki Ninja Zx-14 motorbike on the drive, my baby. Ignored the sturdy red Chevy as Charlie can't stay in the cruiser all of the time. Straddling the bike, placing the irritating helmet on and the tight leather jacket I eased my bike to life. Adoring the purr of the well tuned engine. The school was surprisingly easy to find, as like everything else in Forks it was just of the main stretch of road in this small town.

Forks High, Home of the Spartans, the lot was sparse; I pulled up in the far corner. No longer mounted on the bike, I flipped my long red hinted mahogany hair out of the black helmet seeing a silver Volvo pull up, as I did. Hugging my jacket closer to me as I could sense the stares boring into me at all angles. I strutted over to the Front Office resisting the urge to look for the owner of the only set of eyes I could feel on my face. The old red headed woman – Mrs Cope – whose glasses where currently trying to escape her nose, carried on bustling about fixing papers and bringing some order to the chaos which was probably her desk.

When I cleared my throat she jumped startled and I covered my laugh with a subtle cough. Her heartbeat having returned to some semblance of normal, I smiled sweetly hoping to ease the women's instinctive fear. Dear God! She had just calmed down for Christ sakes. Figures, why did I have to get the lesbian secretary?

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" I don't think she realised the emphasis she had put on the 'you' as I second later she blushed and muttered 'stupid' under her breath.

"Hello Mrs. I'm new I was hoping I could get my schedule"

"Oh Miss Swan-

"Weaver. Isabella Swan-Weaver, but I prefer Bella" I flashed a smile wanting to speed this up.

"Okay dear. Here's your schedule and anything else you might need. Please have this signed by your teachers and bring it back by the end of the day"

I sighed as the wind, probably cold, whipped around my face and made my hair sprawl out behind me; I looked down at the sheets that were slightly crumpled in my hands.

Lesson – Teacher – Room

English – Mr Heller - W1

Mathematics – Miss Williamson – W3

- - Break - -

History – Mr Timpson – S6

French – Madame Jones - W2

Lunch - - Cafeteria

Biology – Mr Varner – N4

Physical Education – Coach Clapp – Sports Hall

Well I could already tell this year _wasn't_ going to be monogamous and boring. It was going to be _brilliant_ having the same six lessons everyday, of subjects that I have already learnt to many times for it to be funny anymore. Sometimes I wish I hadn't stopped aging at seventeen – oh, d'you think if you were a middle aged vampire you'd be constantly having a mid-life crisis. Then again, teens are more amusing to watch – more annoying too but hey I'll suffer for my own form of entertainment. I sighed as I realised this was probably going to be a shitty first day.

This was confirmed when a pasty sweat ridden arm attached itself to my shoulders and an out-of-breath voice spoke into my ear. "Hi I'm Mike are you new here?"

I rolled my eyes "No I've been here the past two years and yet you've never seen me before"

"Oh sorry about that"

"I was shitting you, of course I'm new here, I'm holding a map, schedule and my locker key in the middle of the year"

"Oh hah, you're funny"

"Cheers, I'm going for a career in comedy. What d'you think of my tag line 'the girl who wants you to leave'?"

"It's great"

"Brilliant, bye" I said shrugging him off and trying to hurry to my first class. My shoulders dropped as I heard _its _heavy footfalls and deep breathing closing in on me.

"Hey where are you of to?"

"Class"

"Oh, do you need any help"

"No"

"I thought you said you were new?"

"Map" I said waving it in front of his spotty face.

"Any way what's you're first class, here let me see your schedule?" he said, going to grab the sheet out of my hands. I quickly shoved it into my back pocket.

"Ah sorry, I have to go to a class I'm probably going to hate" I said turning on my heel and nearly sprinting away. "Holy Jebus he is a desperate twat" I muttered under my breath. I vaguely heard someone laughing before I walked into the English room. Because of Twatty Mike I was the last to come into the room and so everyone stared/gaped/drooled a little. I walked up to the desk, Heller was gazing at the door where I had been a minute ago – I snapped my fingers by his face. Heller stare was then on my face before it dropped to my boobs. I cleared my throat "Heller, can you sign this?...Please?"

"Uh sure, there is a spare seat at the back"

"Ta" I said sarcastically, I walked to the seat, feeling stares either on my chest or arse. And, of course, the glares in my general direction, courtesy of those who were interested in the male population of this school.

I sat quickly folding my legs onto the desk and leaning back in my seat, settling down for a boring lesson. The bell rang then and the class stopped chatting to one another outright and instead pretended to be interested (in some cases, I think they actually wanted to learn).

The lesson consisted of Heller telling us what we'd be doing this term and how that could allow us to get higher grades. Heller gets some points for the fact he didn't make me introduce myself – in fact he practically ignored me. I could have liked him as a teacher if not for the fact that when he did acknowledge my presence it was to stare at me lustfully.

I was eager to leave the lesson, not so eager to face the crowded halls or the fact my Maths teacher may be a lesbian as well. I think I may drop school altogether if all my teachers are attracted to me. Hopefully they wont – as that would be an awkward first day, and I'm pretty sure Charlie would through a shit fit if I just 'gave up' on school.

Maths was thankfully easy as what's-her-name…uh…Williamson, isn't a lesbian and didn't continuously stare at me. Break was a dull void which consisted of Twatty Mike finding me, realising he didn't know my name, avoiding it until after five minutes, when he nearly got on his knees and begged. Even though it would have been funny I did not need that type of scene on my first day.

History and French were great in terms of teachers. Timpson and 'Madame' Jones didn't turn into living dribbling vegetables at the sight of me. Timpson 'cause he's probably too old to even get the blood pumping downstairs and Jones was a straight up cock sucking whore – you may call me judgemental but anyone that can wear a shirt that see-through and a pencil skirt so tight she can barely walk and pouts at every single pause, or sighs or 'drops' her pencil that many times in front of teenage boys is desperate hoe. The only bad things about the lessons was that History was about the Civil War, which made me slightly nostalgic – thinking of home, and angry when they mentioned _Major _Jasper 'Fuckin' Whitlock. The 'God of War'. The fucking dickhead. I swear I'd probably kill him if I ever saw him again.


End file.
